Life's Like This
by yuMeNami
Summary: REWRITING Inuyasha chose Kikyo over Kagome. Kagome was deeply hurt so she decided to go back in her own time and never come back again. But Life has its own plans for her and in that plan, a certain Lord of the Western Lands was involved………I love SK!
1. Despair

**"Life's Like This"**

**Chapter 1: Despair**

**"…tell me how am I supposed to live without you…"**

**- a song not my own**

**Summary: Inuyasha chose Kikyo over Kagome. Kagome was deeply hurt so she decided to go back in her own time and never come back again. But Life has its own plans for her and in that plan, a certain Lord of the Western Lands was involved………I love SK…"**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I have no money, just a few hundred dollars that will never fit the bill.**

**A.N.: This is Kagome's POV…for your info…now with the story…**

****

****

**It didn't matter, isn't it? The pain and the hurt I feel inside. Even if you're with another and you're happy together, I will remain here by your side the way I promise. Even though tears continue to haunt me and pain is all I ever felt inside of me. I will still give you that happy smile. That ever-lasting smile I always give you whenever we're together, whenever the battle is over. Oh, yes… I will still remain here because of the shikon no tama…I know I'm just using it, as an excuse to still be closer to you. You have Kikyo now; she's a powerful miko as others would say. She can find as many jewels as I can, maybe even more. Yes, I'm not needed here anymore. And Shippo…Sango could always look after him. She can be the mother I will never be to the kitsune. She and Miroku are getting married while you and Kikyo are together now. And me, always the same, alone and by myself. I'm nothing but an outcast here. I'm not a part of this world, the way I'm not a part of your life. I tried my best to be of some importance to you. Maybe I am important. But that is only because of the jewel. Will you ever value me as someone other than a jewel collector? Will you ever value me as ME, Kagome, the girl from the future? Will you ever learn to place me in your heart, even in a small part of it, the way I kept you in mine? You've dominated my mind, my heart, and my soul. Your tender ways of showing you care, the way you carry me in your back, even the way you shout at me whenever I sit you in the ground. I miss it all. I wish, if only I could wish to hold you just one last time. To hug you and to tell you how I really feel. To tell you much I care for you, how much I value you. I wanted to. I really, really wanted to. But I cannot. I know if I tried to tell you I will never be able to follow my plan. My plan to get out of here, to go back to the future, seal the well and leave all my memories of you and everyone else in the past. This is my last resort. I know I can be labeled a coward because of running away from problems instead of facing it. Honestly, I don't want to do this but I know I have to…I have no choice left. This is for the best of all, especially of you and Kikyo. May you be happy together.**

**Good-bye Inuyasha…and…I love you…**

**After one last tear, Kagome jump in the well, never to be seen again.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You like it, you like it not. Tell me and make me smile or cry. Whatever you will say, thank you very much!**


	2. The Lord of the Western Lands

**"Life's Like This"**

**Chapter 2: The Lord of the Western Lands**

**"…you gave my life a brand new start**

**and now, I'm in love…"**

**- a song not my own**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Please do not sue me.**

**Sesshoumarus' POV**

** As I fly above my lands, I can't help but wonder how much beautiful you are than any of the things I own. Your smooth black hair can rival the blackness of ink. Your skin that is as white as snow. Lips that is as red as blood. And your eyes, those eyes which always looks at me with defiance and courage. Those eyes which haunts me in my dreams. I can't get the image of you out of my mind. It always comes back to you. I've never realized until now that me, the great Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, has fallen in love in a weak human girl. But you are no weak. You have the power that can even surpass mine if tamed. You maybe a human, but I only despised humans because they are weak, unlike you. Then, it is okay to love you even you are human because you are strong. Arrgggh… look at what you've done to me. My mind that is once organized where now jumbled because of the mere thought of you. But I know I shouldn't love you. You love another. Yes, you love my hanyou brother, my brother whom I hate with passion. My brother who owns the one thing I ever wanted to have. No, make it two. He owns the tetsuiaga, and he has you. Why does he have everything I wanted? Is this Kami-sama's punishment for all the things I've done? I don't know what to do anymore. And for the first time in my life, I felt powerless and helpless. I can have you if I wanted, but no, I know I can never dare do that to you. Never will I ever try to hurt you. Never. Cursed this stupid heart and cursed this emotion humans called love! Cursed myself and cursed that brother of mine! As I think of my thoughts about you, I never know I was now in Inuyasha's forest. Maybe I was hoping to see you here, even in private. I wanted to smell your scent of flowers that is uniquely yours. I tried to find you by your smell, and I did. But it was accompanied by the scent of salt. Tears… My eyes are turning red again. I knew. My brother was the one who did this. He is the one who hurt you. Again. I used my speed to find you and I saw you, crying your heart out while attempting to jump in that old well. At first I wanted to just go away. What if my brother senses me? Which I don't doubt is possible. But after I heard what you said, I felt empty, suddenly empty. I don't know why. And then you jump. I suddenly was in front of the well, holding your arms. I heard you gasp and look up…**

** Cinnamon eyes met golden hues…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shadow creature of the night – thank you for your compliment…this is my first fic and I intend to make this as good as possible. If you have any suggestions or comments feel free to email me at getbackers136yahoo.com. Once again, thank you.**

**Sessy-angel – one of fluffy's fan I see. Yup, I can't hardly wait to post my new chapters. This fanfic will be a total Kagome-Sesshoumaru. But, I'm not that good so if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to email me at getbackers136yahoo.com. I'll be waiting.**

**Theallmightycoolster – thank you! Hope you can be patient with me for I really update long. Hehehehe…especially when I'm having my writer's block. "**

**Guardiun Angel15 – thank you for the review. I also love sesshy and kago a lot. Sure, let's be friends. You can email me at getbackers136yahoo.com. "**

**Ancient Silverback – sorry for the wrong spelling. But thanks for reviewing.**

**Sakura Tenvaiga – thanks for your compliment. Hope other people are as good as you…"**

**Curser Complex – I do think fanfiction is here so we can write our OWN VERSION of the anime. Sorry if the spelling KIKYO is wrong. But thanks for reviewing anyway.**

**wrinkles nose - well, that's a shame if you don't like Sesshou and Kago pairing…but you know, you don't have to go all the way just to say that you hate that pairing. We do have different emotions and besides no two people are alike so if you don't like that pairing, there are possibilities that other people like it. So please, just don't read one and don't review if that's just what your going to say. Anyway, I still owe you a thank you for reviewing and wasting your time on my fanfic. "**

**.**

**.**

**Wow…I'm so happy for my work…hehehehehehe…flame me if you want. I'll be waiting…Sesshoumaru is so sexy…**

**And also about the description of Kagome.I know it doesn't sound like her, more of Snow White's description but what can I do…I love changing things…hehehehehehe…it's just a trivial matter and I hope no one will get angry at me because of it…"**


	3. A new home?

Life's Like This"

Chapter 3: A new home?

"…because of you, my life has changed…"

- a song not my own

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Inuyasha.

" " – People talking

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome whisper.

Why is he here? What if he's here to kill me? No! All I want is to go home and be at peace. Please Oh Kami-sama, have mercy on me!

"What are you doing here, wench?" Sesshoumaru asks with a bit of amusement.

"I…I…ah…I was trying to go home…and…" Kagome was trying to explain but the pain in her arms suddenly gets stronger. She then realized that the Lord of the Western Lands was holding her arms while she remains dangling in the well. A sudden burst of anger and courage steamed in her. She suddenly said.

"Well, Sesshoumaru-sama (emphasizing the sama), canyouletgoofmyhandsbecauseithurtsandIneedtogetoutofthisplacebeforethatbastardbrotherofyourscame!" Kagome shouted all of that very fast that if Sesshoumaru don't have powerful ears, he may have not understood what she said.

Oh good… Now I'm sure he's probably going to kill me because of that. Stupid Kagome. Why oh why do I have to be in this situation.

She closed her eyes very tight and waited for her surely painful death. But all she felt was gentle arms lifting her up and placing her outside the well. (Ok, I was the one who made this fic so I intend to give Sessho his TWO hands. I want him to be perfectly perfect…hahahahahah!!!!)

Maybe he wants to kill me outside the well. No!!!

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and what she sees truly taken her by surprise. A pair of golden, attractive eyes meet her own pair of cinnamon eyes.

His eyes were definitely beautiful. It's gold like Inuyasha's but his' was definitely more gorgeous to look at. And his arms around me, it's so warm and comfortable. Does he work out? He has a finely built chest. Bad Kagome, bad! Stop thinking of those thoughts! You're in grave danger and all you are doing is ogling in some guy and not just some guy but Sesshoumaru, no less. 

So, this is what it felt to hold her in my arms. It felt so…so…right.

"Ummmm…Sesshoumaru, can you release me now?" Kagome asked cautiously causing our dear Sesshoumaru to jerk out of his thoughts.

He released her slowly and looks at her with the same indifference as before. (Oh, old, same Sesshou)

"What are you doing here all alone miko? Where is my what you call 'bastard' brother? " Sesshoumaru asked with a bit of sarcasm in his already cold voice.

"He is not here as you can see and I don't know where he is. Maybe you should ask Kikyo. Surely she knows where her _mate _is." Kagome answered back with her face full of emotions Sesshoumaru could define as hurt, love, denial and pain.

That bastard! So, that is why Kagome is crying. Because of my brother and his decaying bitch. That hanyou will pay! Wait, what am I thinking. Since when did I become so protective of her? Right, since I started to fall in love with her. I fall in love with her.

After answering Sesshoumarus' question, Kagome couldn't help but feel depressed. She cannot stand any longer in front of Sesshoumaru for she's already in the verge of breaking down and that is the last thing she wanted to do in front of Inuyasha's brother. Yes she is weak but that doesn't mean she's weak enough to shed tears in front of Sesshoumaru.

He'll definitely call me a _weak human_ again if I let that happen. 

Kagome thought while trying to stop her tears from falling. But, the sudden words of Sesshoumaru cause her to think that it is the end of the world. It caught her off guard.

"It's okay to cry miko. Crying can ease the pain you felt." Sesshoumaru said with his voice lace with emotion Kagome hasn't heard before.

The miko slowly lift her face and look at the eyes of the Lord before her. As if by cue, her tears slowly fall and she let the sob that is trying to get out of her be released. She was definitely touched by what the demon Lord has said. Who ever thought this cold, unemotional Lord of the Western Lands can say those words to a pathetic human girl like her. Her tears bit by bit blocked her vision. Suddenly a warm pair of arms enveloped her yet again which makes her to think that it is okay to cry some more. Many things start to fog her mind but one thing is for sure, Sesshoumaru has that something she desperately needed. Due to exhaustion and the comfortable heat that surrounds her, Kagome slowly falls to a dreamless sleep now with peace in her heart.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what take over him to say those words to the girl. He felt so concerned with her, a feeling he hasn't felt anymore after his mother-died centuries ago. But this girl, this miko, Kagome, awaken emotions inside of him. His once strongly built walls around his mind and heart are starting to fall down. He slowly but eagerly wrapped his hands around the girl and sooth her by channeling his warmth into her body. After what he seems is eternity, Kagome's body gradually relax and her breathing evened indicating she has fallen asleep. Fall asleep in his arms nonetheless.

This is very cozy. I could get used to this. Now, what should I do to her? I couldn't bring her to that hanyou. I didn't know where is her home. Well, if she means under this old well might as well just bring her to my palace. I guess that is the only choice I had.

After much thought, the Lord of the Western Lands set forth to his destination, a sleeping girl in his arms.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hehehehehehe…it isn't finish yet…

Kagome opens her eyes and was instantly at her feet after realizing that she didn't know where exactly she is. All she remembers was that Inuyasha betrayed her, which again bring tears to her eyes. She pushes that thought away and tried to concentrate on drilling her mind on why exactly she is in this amazingly beautiful place. Then it suddenly struck her. Yes, Inuyasha's half-brother came along while she is on the way home and stop her from going. She realized that maybe this was Sesshoumaru's house for she remembered falling asleep in his arms feeling so peaceful and warm after crying her little heart out.

But, why did Sesshoumaru help me? And those emotions there are in his face. It was so disconcerting. He seems so alone and confuse…like me… Kagome thought.

"Where is he now?" she asks herself out loud.

"Who my little miko?" A voice from the darker corner of the room startled her.

"Is that you Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asks timidly.

"Yes, it is I. And if you're wondering where you are, you are in my palace for I don't know where to place you since you instantly fell asleep in my arms." Sesshoumaru answered with a smirk.

After hearing his answer, a full-blown blush appeared on her cheeks. It cause the Lord in the corner to laugh a bit which of course once again startled our ever naïve (sometimes) Kagome.

Sesshoumaru laughed! He actually laughed, Oh my God. I can't believe this is happening. 

"You've been asleep for the whole day. Dinner is ready. I will send Kaui to help you get dress and prepare your self. I will wait in the dining hall." Sesshoumaru said.

Sesshoumaru was about to go when a meek voice asked him.

"Why are you doing this? I can't find any reason why you are helping me and welcoming me in your house. Is there something you needed from me?" Kagome asks.

Why am I helping her? I don't really know. Sesshoumaru asked himself.

"I don't really know." Whispered Sesshoumaru quietly while exiting the room.

That was definitely weird of him. Is he sick or something? Well, at least he is kind to me and do not wish to kill me. But what if he is plotting something? What if he's just acting to be kind and…

A knock stops her train of thoughts.

"You may come in." Kagome said.

An almost human-like woman demon entered her chambers. The demon has shoulder-length flaming red hair with blue streaks in the bangs. She has red orange eyes that make her look hostile. She is wearing an elegant looking kimono.

She is beautiful Kagome muse.

"Lady Kagome, my name is Kaui and I was sent here by Lord Sesshoumaru to help you prepare your self. Let us hurry for Lord Sesshoumaru certainly hate people who are late." The demon named Kaui told her with respect.

"Uh…yes…what should I do?" Kagome asks.

"Please follow me Lady Kagome." Kaui says with a smile.

"Please Kaui, just call me Kagome. Just plain Kagome. I hate formalities." Kagome says with a laugh.

"If you wish, Kagome." Kaui smiled.

After cleaning herself with the help of Kaui she picks out a dress in the cabinet and immediately finish her preparations. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles in contentment.

I admit I really look good when I'm dressed properly. Hmmm…what would Sesshoumaru think? Will he compliment me? Arrggghh…Stop right there Kagome. Sesshoumaru will never compliment you. Although he's been acting rather strange lately… I wonder what't he's up to.

"Kagome, we need to go now." Kaui says interrupting her thoughts.

"Uh…yes…let's go"

After one last look at the mirror, they set off to the dining hall.

While walking in the halls, Kagome can't help but admire the lovely sculptures and paintings that decorate the walls of Sesshoumaru's castle. After some time, Kaui stop in front of a big oak door and knocks timidly on it. A rather annoyed "come in" was heard at the other side of the door. Kagome suddenly feels strange and uncomfortable. She didn't know what to do. Kaui opens the door gently and Kagome take a big gulp of breath before entering it…

.

.

.

.

Windmagelita – thank you for the compliment. Don't worry, I'm trying my best to make long chapters for this story…but my muse decided to sleep and will only wake up in the smell of a juicy humba.

Theallmightycoolster – mmm…thanks for the suggestion…but what is a "paragrass?" or do you mean paragraph?

Sunggodess1819 – heheehehe…thanks for that…I thought people will be angry on me because I change Kago's description…thanks for the boost of confidence…

WinterBlossom/YukiSakura – arigato for your support and for reviewing…

Kitty Cat – I hope I can really update soon…thank you very much…

Ryu – I agree with that. He's the sexiest of the sexiest ever.

Kidakkia – uh…yes…I'm working on it. Please be patient.

Sakura Tenvaiga – thank you!!! You're my confidence booster!!! Onegai don't leave me okay?

.

.

.

.

.

uhhhhhhh… I have to leave you with that. Wow, that was so much work if you ask me…Please flame me and burn me!!!!hehehehehe


	4. An Enthralling Quandary

"Life's Like This"

Chapter 4: An Enthralling Quandary

"…love I beg you…lift me up into that privileged point of view…

the world of two…"

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But if I have…well, I don't know what to do.

" " – People talking

= = - Sesshoumaru's thoughts

- Kagome's thoughts

"Ah, so the miko decided to show up at last." Sesshoumaru utter.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered back.

Dinner proceed without much excitement. Kagome is stealing glances to Sesshoumaru wondering at the same time if he is really trying to be kind or he's scheming something. The dinner ended uneventfully for both the demon and miko. A comforting silence settled over them but Sesshoumaru decided to break it.

"Why are you in that well Miko?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome

"Will it hurt if you call me by my name? It's not that hard to say it. Say it this way – Ka-Go-Me…Kagome. Come on, try it. I was not named miko, wench, onna, or whatever names you called me." Kagome insists with a smile but a bit of nervousness inside of her. Who knows what the demon lord would do to her if he gets angry. (Ofcourse we knew Sesshou would never do anything "bad" with her, didn't we? smirk evilly

That should do it. I don't really like being called names. 

"Fine. Kagome." Announced Sesshoumaru. It's not quite hard for him to speak the name for he always speaks of it whenever he thinks of her. (Sweet Sesshou!)

"Merci!" Chirped Kagome. (Merci – French word meaning thank you?!)

"Now, answer my question. Why are you in the well?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

Kagome's eyes turn a bit glassy and pained expression cross her features making Sesshoumaru wondered if it was really good thing to ask Kagome of the events that happened between her and "surely" his half-brother.

"I was, I was trying to get home because…because…" Kagome stuttered. Silent tears are now visible forming in the bottom of her eyelids and were quietly sliding down her rosy cheeks.

= I can't do this. It's too much for her to think about it. I should have wait a bit longer before I ask her questions. =

"I…" Before Sesshoumaru could say anything, Kagome embraced him tightly, burying her face in the Lord's chest. Sesshoumaru was stunned but remained quiet. He envelops his arms around Kagome, liking the feeling of it, to make her feel better. In between her sob, Kagome relate what really transpired between her and Inuyasha, the betrayal, and Inuyasha choosing Kikiyo over her to the Demon Lord. After finishing her story, Kagome felt exhausted and tired. It felt like her energy left her body. She snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru's chest, which was undeniably warm and comfy, and then fell to a blissful sleep.

Sesshoumaru in the meantime did nothing but look in the crown of black hair that was buried in his chest. Slowly, Kagome's body becomes relax and limp, her breathing become even denoting that the girl is already asleep. He couldn't help but wonder how Kagome trusted him that easily that she allowed herself to sleep in the arms of the Lord who in the past, repeatedly tried to kill her and her companions. This fascination leads to why Sesshoumaru fells in love with the miko in the first place. She carried Kagome bridal style and brings her to his chambers. He didn't know why but he felt the need to be close to her. He laid her down in his bed gently looking at her face so serene and calm. The moonlight somehow escapes the curtains in his window; falls in the body of the girl, making her look like a goddess.

= She's gorgeous. =

Tenderly, he traced the outlines of Kagome's face with his hands, carefully not to cut her with his claws. His fingers fall into her fore head, then into her eyebrows, next to her nose. Continually, it caresses her cheeks and then touches her lips. It goes down to her neck but Sesshoumaru immediately draws away his hands as if he touched something so hot, something forbidden, a fruit he was not allowed to taste.

= Stop this. You have no right to do this. Look at yourself you're a monster. She. She is pure and you have no right to taint her with your dirt. Yes, he, the great Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands felt that he is dirt that will only taint the pureness this girl in front of her holds. He shouldn't think of this. She was just a human. Humans are the one's who are filthy, not demons like him. Surely, this girl is an enigma. Something that even he, Sesshoumaru, who was a genius in battles and strategies could not solve. =

He reluctantly left the bed where Kagome lay and settled in the chair near the balcony. Never in his life had he felt these emotions before. He couldn't keep it any longer. Sooner or later, the miko has to know the growing feelings the Lord of the Western Lands holds for her…sooner…

.

.

.

.

Demonification – uh, yeah…I know it's quiet short, but really, I'm trying my best. I'll make it up to you one way or another. Thank you!

Lady Shippo – at least I know it didn't fall on the category that screams "this sucks!" hehehe… thank you!

NekoYashaQueen – hehehehe, that idea isn't mine though neko…it's from a friend I've known. But you know, a lot of my reviewers says it's a waste of time so I'm changing it.

Bad-girl4 – it's so nice of you to review. Thanks…

Theallmightycoolster – arigato for the support.

Ryu – sorry if my chapters are not long enough for you…I'll try my best to make it longer.

Windmagelita – arigato for your support windmagelita…my muse gave his best for this chapter so I hope you aren't disappointed. I'm always open for any suggestions though.

Shiva – thank you!!! And, I love you too!

Ra – thank you!!!

silentPetals – gomen for short chapters…

Sakura Tenvaiga – thank you!!! I'll try that…

.

.

.

Wow…that was hard…I'm really glad it's summer and there's nothing much to do!! Merci minna-san for all the support you're giving me…

.

.

.

Poll!!! Poll!!!

What do you think is the best flow of this story? :

a. Happy ever after?! (boring)

b. Of course, a little battle here and there…

c. Just add chapters dammit!!

.

.

.

hehehehe… please review and answer my poll…arigato everyone!!! Aishiteiru!!!

.

.

.

flame me!!!!!!

.

.

.

This ain't finish yet…

It was the annoying heat of the sun that led Kagome to wake up, away from La-la-land where a certain demon Lord accompanied her in her dreams (in short, she dreamed of HIM). Her mind is a little bit jumbled and she can't focus her eyes to anything. Suddenly, a big explosion was heard causing our poor Kagome to suddenly jumped from the bed and land on a soft, fluffy and warm something…

.

.

.

That's all folks!


	5. What the heck?

"Life's Like This"

Chapter 5: What the heck?!

"…For I'm already tired from all this hiding

I'm so fed up from all this masking…"

- From the poem Masked Emotions by Dia

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…not yet…smirk

" – People talking

= = - Sesshoumaru's thoughts

- Kagome's thoughts

"What the…" Sesshoumaru said, so surprised to say anything more. First, there was a loud explosion and then this girl decided to land, on all places, at his back. Kagome was as surprised as the Lord. The sudden awakening causes her senses to jumble. But I sure can get used to landing on a soft and fluffy back! Kagome muses but suddenly felt horrified as a grunt came from the soft and fluffy thing she was sitting on. That's when she realized that it is not a THING she is sitting but rather a PERSON. And by the sounds of it, that person is not happy enough like her.

Kagome immediately got off the fluffy thing reluctantly. She offered her hand to a now pissed off Sesshoumaru.

= What the hell was that for? = Grumbles Sesshoumaru while standing on his feet. Kagome seeing that Sesshoumaru will not take her help decided to withdraw her hand and composed herself. "What happened?" asked Kagome. "Hn.." answered Sesshoumaru. As if on cue, a loud knock was heard and a handsome fox youkai entered Sesshoumaru's chamber. His cold expression did not match with the soothing, warm aura that he emits. His voice was full of respect and confidence that it didn't betray the frightened emotions inside of him upon seeing the Lord of the Western Lands.

Kagome, in the other hand was looking at the fox demon with interest (not that kind of interest! It's reserve for Sesshou!) . This demon is as beautiful as Kaui. Hmmm, do all servants of Sesshoumaru look this magnificent? 

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the explosion came from the room of the late Lady of the Western Lands, your mother. We didn't know yet what is its cause. We know for a fact you have given as orders to not enter or come near that room but given this situation, please give me the authority the investigate what happened." Announced the youkai.

= What could possibly happened? = Mused Sesshoumaru and he immediately answered.

"Very well, I will go to the room and investigate it myself. My order will remain as it is. You can go now Yuta." Answered Sesshoumaru.

"Yes my Lord." Replied the fox while bowing his respects but before he can reach the door that will lead outside, Sesshoumaru called him once again.

"Yuta, accompany Lady Kagome to her quarters and then inform Kaui that the Lady is back on her room and that she should attend to her needs immediately. Am I understood?" Sesshoumaru commanded the fox while looking at Kagome with eyes that says You-Better-Do-As-I-Say-I-Don't-Need-Any-More-Protests!

"Yes my Lord." Answered Yuta.

"Please follow me Lady Kagome." Yuta said addressing Kagome who was glaring ice daggers to Sesshoumaru. She followed the fox with a bit of reluctance and a pouting face. Sesshoumaru, in the other hand was laughing inside.

= This girl was indeed interesting = He muses.

After Yuta and Kagome go out, Sesshoumaru gracefully proceed into his morning rituals. After giving a final adjustment to his clothes, he waste no more time on going to his mother's room which was inhabited for centuries since his mother's death. The sudden arousal of memories brought a pang of loneliness and grief to the Lord. It was after some time since he last thought of his mother and now, while standing in front of the familiar golden door that has intricate designs which consists of diamonds and rubies and various rare stones, flood of memories came back in a flash…

Flashback

_"Mother, mother!!! Look at this sword? Isn't it wonderful?" A young Sesshoumaru asked his mother. _

_"Oh, yes my dear…it's wonderful. Where did you get it?" Came the melodic voice of the Lady of the Western lands. _

_"It's a present from father. He says that I will begin my training and this sword will be my first weapon. I will be the greatest mother. I will become strong and powerful just like father! I promised you that!" Announced the ever-enthusiastic pup Sesshou. _

_The happy scene changed and was soon replaced by a gloomy atmosphere… _

_"Mother, don't leave me… Please mother… You have to stay strong… I love you mother… Onegai…you haven't seen me rule yet…Remember mother, I will be the greatest…please…" A teenage version of Sesshoumaru says while clutching on the sleeves of his mother, which was now confined in a bed. _

_"I know my dear. You will be the greatest and when the time comes, when the time comes that SHE will come, I know the two of you will surpass all the barriers…" The thoughtful answer of the Lady. _

"Mother…" whisper Sesshoumaru after pushing the scenes at the back of his mind, in the chamber within his heart where all his emotions where lock in. He still remembers the words that his mother said before she died and to be perfectly honest, he still can't figure out what she means. Sesshoumaru was about to open the door when he sensed an unfamiliar strong aura within the boundary of his lands.

= Damn, troubles do come on my way nowadays…= the angry thought of Sesshoumaru before setting off to find the intruder…

.

.

.

.

Sakura tenvaiga – Hai…thank you for the review… and pardon me, but I didn't understand what it is your telling me in your p.s…what's with the email ad?

Sapphire fox girl – heheheh… is that so? Gomen ne for the mistake and I'll make this a happy ending, hopefully, if my plans will not change (ne, what plans?)

Ancient Silver back – I'm very sorry for the mistake…I edit it again…I hope there's nothing wrong to it now…thank you for the criticism…

Unknown – I'll try to make longer chapters…thanks for reviewing…

Saria4 – Thanks for the compliment…about that…sorry, but it's my style… and even though you find it inappropriate I will not change it…

Windmagelita – arigato for the support… I hope you will keep on reading my work…I appreciate it very much…

Hyper person – you think so? Ok…I'll try that…arigato! And I'll keep on trying to make longer chapters…please bear with me…

Anime/manga luver – Hai, hai…I'll add chapters…

I – arigato… I love your review too…"

Rose – thank you for the review…I'll try to add chapters…

Helen – thank you…I think I really need the luck…I'm running out of ideas and my muse takes her summer vacation…

Lynx Yamato – Arigato! You're flattering me…

Ra – hmmm… I do think there is a D…heheheheheh…I'll try to put all of that in my story…

Bad-girl4 – sorry for making you wait…well, I guess she landed on a carpet…hehehe…

.

.

.

I know this is a short chapter…gomen minna-san…I have karate lessons to take so my mind is a bit exhausted after practice…bear with me onegai…I'll make long chapters soon but I need some time…I was having trouble organizing my thoughts…but nonetheless, I'll try to update regularly with LONG chapters…arigato!


	6. Fiancee?

"Life's Like This"

Chapter 6: Fiancée!

"…Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is…"

- Complicated by Avril Lavigne

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…not yet smirks devilishly

" – People talking

= = - Sesshoumaru's thoughts

- Kagome's thoughts

Kagome stretches lazily in her soft bed after going through her morning rituals and eating the surprisingly tasty breakfast prepared by Kaui. Although it takes her a _bit _of time to get Kaui to leave her alone for the mean time, she successfully accomplished the task. And now, she was left all alone with her thoughts.

"It's been a day or what since Sesshoumaru brought me here in his castle. His actions are a bit out of place though. I've never seen him so…so gentle…" mused Kagome out loud. "I wonder what's up with him. But, I'm rather grateful for his help. I think I'll go and thank him personally…" says Kagome while standing up but immediately sit down upon seeing a rather hostile-looking youkai in front of her.

"W – what are you doing here in my room?" asked Kagome. "So, you are the lady who Lord Sesshoumaru brought here in his humble castle." Says the youkai while baring his fangs to Kagome and producing a low, dangerous tone at the back of his throat. "It's a pity a human like you will be the one to receive our vengeance to the Lord of the Western Lands." Added the youkai.

Kagome was confuse with what the demon was saying but before she could say something, the demon was now in his side and immediately pierced her with something that makes her vision swim and her head light. The last thing she heard before her senses was engulfed by darkness was the demon saying,

" He loves you and now he has to pay the price…" And after a laugh that could make your blood run cold, the demon was gone, leaving as if he never came…

= I knew it! That bastard youkai really never know how to quit. Sesshoumaru muse after setting off and finding out who owns the powerful battle aura he felt in his castle. He flies faster (you know, the cloud thingy under him in the series) and after a few moments reaches a clearing near the boundaries of his lands. There he found a certain tiger youkai. It's height is a mere inches shorter than Sesshoumaru. Its hair, which reaches the nape of its neck and tied in a low ponytail, is a rich brown in color. Its skin is a brownish-gold (or golden-brown, which ever you guys prefer) covered by over-alls, which is silver in color. Its eyes were deep silver, similar to its outfit. Its face was covered with markings that tell to which specie of youkai it belongs. The youkai carries in its left hand a circular blade (mmm…I get this from yu yu hakushu anime. You know, the weapon that the one who operates Vincent use…okay, I know I'm not making any sense but if you know what it is called, please tell me and I will gladly put its name in this chapter. Arigatou) that glitters under the sun. =

"Fancy meeting you here Lord Sesshoumaru" announce the youkai rather cheerfully but with hidden message in its voice' depths.

"I never knew you have the guts to come here again, Tora." Answered Sesshoumaru with the same coldness and indifference in his voice.

"I know. You've given me a chance to live hundred of years ago after the Jigoku War. But what's the sense? You should have just taken my life away since you also killed the one I love the most and let me live with all those humiliations from my clan! Damn you to hell Sesshoumaru!" announced Taro with rage and blind fury.

Sesshoumaru remain silent after all these accusations and after seeing that the tiger youkai is now in his right state of mind answered. "I will tell you again and this is the last time, I'm not the one who killed your mate. And if you have problems with me letting you live after all those years, I will gladly finish your life right at this moment." Sesshoumaru says while lifting a hand with its claws dripping with venom.

"I need not to fight you Lord Sesshoumaru cause I've already extract my revenge." After Taro says this, another youkai appeared, which Sesshoumaru sense earlier was coming, settling at the side of Taro. Kaze who was a bird youkai bowed mockingly to Sesshoumaru and in his right showed the Lord a piece of white cloth.

"Konnichiwa Sesshoumaru-sama. Are you familiar with this piece of cloth?" asked the bird youkai to Sesshoumaru with amusement lace on his voice.

= I know that cloth. It's like what Kagome is wearing. Damn, that means…=Sesshoumaru growls menacingly at the two demons, knowing they really use their heads and struck him in his most vulnerable part.

"I see, you've realized eventually the charade we've done. Isn't it nice? After all these years, us planning on how to extract our revenge on you, your only weakness will be that frail human girl. Hahahahaha…what a waste Lord Sesshoumaru…" hissed mockingly by Taro.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were now turning red and his rage is slowly consuming his mind. He looks at the two youkai in front of him and both were struck by the intensity of his gaze.

"You'll both pay for intruding my land and for hurting her." Hissed Sesshoumaru. "It will be fun to make rain blood today."

After saying this, Sesshoumaru lunged at Taro who because of fear was frozen in place. Sesshoumaru immediately sliced him in half causing blood to wash on his clothing. But Kaze was a different case. The bird youkai send powerful wind attacks to Sesshoumaru causing the place where the Lord stands to break. Dust covered the battle area but the fight keeps on going. Sesshoumaru sends poison arrows to Kaze while Kaze blocks it by using his windshield. He was running low of energy and he knows rage and fury was making the Lord of the Western Lands more stronger so he decided to retreat. But even before he could send his attacks and fly away the raging demon, Sesshoumaru was on his back and pierced him with his claws where poison oozes out. Kaze plunges to the ground followed by Sesshoumaru that was slowly regaining his senses. The bird youkai was writhing in pain when Sesshoumaru lift him up and ask him with his low, dangerous voice.

"What did you do to Kagome?"

"S-so, th-the gre-great Lord Sesshoumaru was con-concern over a hu-human girl." Answered Kaze in between the pain he felt. At this answer, Sesshoumaru began to lose control again and with out further hesitation ended the birds' life. He stands up rather painfully because of the wounds Kaze has inflicted on him.

= I've got to go back to my castle. Kagome, Kagome…I need to see her.= And with a low growl, he immediately goes back to the castle.

What is this? Why can't I see a thing? It's so dark…and cold…where am I? Kagome asks herself while floating aimlessly into nothingness. What the heck happened? Ah, yes…a youkai was in my room…and then he was so scary and he pierced me with something…and he said…he said that Sesshoumaru loves me…that couldn't be possible…the Lord of the Western Lands can't, and will not, love a human. No way, but, why? Aargh…my head is aching…what's that. A light…maybe I should go there…I… 

"Kagome, Kagome! Wake up! Come on…Please, open your eyes…"

Who was that? Why is that person calling me? I think…I think I need to get there… that someone…familiar…Sesshoumaru… 

"Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru heard Kagome whispered. It's been three whole days since Kagome was asleep. He has called already all the youkai doctors he could find but no one could cure her of her sickness. They say she has been poisoned but they didn't know what kind of poison and what is the cure. She just lay there. As if sleeping… Sesshoumaru stays by her side since three days ago and never left her, afraid something will happen and he was not there to help her. He was devastated. He couldn't help her. He can't do anything. He felt so hopeless and useless for once in his life. His household was also concerned about the girl and him.

Why can't I open my eyes…I need to open them…I… Kagome stirs in her sleep causing the Lord of the Western Lands to jump in surprise (not literally).

She was stirring…maybe… "Kagome, come on…wake up now…" whispered Sesshoumaru to Kagome's ears. = You need to wake up…I need you… = He added silently in his mind.

' Kagome…'

Huh…someone's calling me again a different one but whom? 

'Listen to me…wake up and live a new life…he loves you…he will always will…you need not to be afraid…you are destined to be with each other…you need each other…you will always be for each other…listen to me…'

Who are you? Why? How? Who is the HE you are talking about? Hey, come back…answer me… 

Kagome opened her eyes and was now staring directly to a pair of golden orbs. They seem familiar, but…I can't remember to whom they belong… 

Kagome continued to stare at the magnificently beautiful golden eyes and at the same time trying to remember anything…

"Kagome, are you all right…" a cool voice asked her. She's awake…thank Kami-sama she's awake…but she seems a bit confuse…

"I…I guess I'm fine" answered Kagome while trying to sit up.

This man was beautiful…he's so handsome…no…I shouldn't think of these thoughts…but he knows my name…maybe I know him but I can't seem to remember… I can't remember anything… 

= There is something wrong with her…it looks like she's trying to remember something but what?=

Sesshoumaru was about to ask Kagome on what she was thinking when the miko's question struck him and left him speechless…

"Who am I? And…who are you?"

Kagome look at the man in front of her and wondered why he was taking so long to answer her question.

"You don't remember anything? Not even a single memory?" asked Sesshoumaru

= Of course she will not! Why would she ask something like that if she do remember? Arrghh…=

"Iie…I can't remember anything…I do know my name is Kagome because you called me that right? But other than that, there's nothing else in my mind. What happened to me? Why can't I remember anything? Onegai, tell me everything you know about me." The confuse miko whispered while clutching Sesshoumaru's haori.

= She can't remember…what should I do? There's nothing much I know about her really. There's no use threading in thin ice. I guess…=

"Hn…(Heero's trademark!) First of all, your name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. You live in…you live here in my castle."

"Kagome… Higurashi" Kagome says trying to get use the feel of her name in her lips.

So, that's my name… demo, who am I to him? And, he didn't tell his name. 

"What's your name? And who am I to you? How are we related?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru who was also pondering something in his brain.

"I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. And you are…" answered Sesshoumaru and then asked his self… who is she to me? A friend? What if I say a visitor? No, she'll ask where she's from… Kuso!

Kagome, who was waiting patiently for Sesshoumaru's answer cleared her throat and said, "I am your what? It's not that hard to answer unless you kidnap me?" at this question, Sesshoumaru immediately answered,

"You're me fiancée', my dear Kagome…" and he grasp Kagome's hand and pulled her to a warm embrace, Kagome shocked with the revelation and Sesshoumaru shocked with what he said to say anything else…

.

.

.

Sakura Tenvaiga – sure…I'll email you as soon as I can…I don't have a messenger though…thanks!

prettygirl24 – thank you for you compliment…your reviews makes me feel good…please keep on reviewing…

FighterChic – ehehehe…I was still white belt…hehehehe…that's why I was having a hard time keeping up with all those strenuous work outs and stretches I need to endure…it's so hard!!!!!! You? Are you a black belter now? And what is the name of your karate style? And…this chapter is longer for me…please say so coz I'm now willing to kill myself for my stupid mind…wails I can't even make longer chapters…kami-sama, kill me now!!!

Victor – ah…don't worry…I'm not going to make this story a lemon…I'm a Christian…don't know those things…struck by lightning Okay…so I do know about those things but I ain't gonna write something like that…maybe some kisses then and there but not a complete lemon…I guess I'll just leave it up to the readers imagination…and…I'm trying not to screw this up…but I think I'm failing miserably…

Ra- thank you for your humble review…heheheeh…I'll try to keep going…that I do…

Bad-girl4 – really? Thank you for saying so…my self-confidence is going low nowadays…reviews are low… Do you think I should still go on?

.

.

.

Okay…that's it…we move two times in two months…the heck about moving…I hate transferring from one house to another…my internet connection be damned!!!! I can't connect to my precious Internet…So…I know this story sucks…hay………. The battle part is a complete disaster…I'm very sorry for disappointing you all… please review and tell me if I should still keep going on writing this story…reviews, flames, harsh remarks will be accepted…walks away rather gloomily

.

.

.

.


	7. When I'm with You

"Life's Like This"

Chapter 7: When I'm with you

"…and life's like this…we lie to cover the lies we first commit…

and the cycle goes on, until our lips were sealed…"

- my own work "

            Sesshoumaru was shock to say the least. He didn't know what take over him to utter those words. It's as if another part of him take over at that moment. Of all words, why does it have to be that? He can't feed Kagome that lie that was the product of his selfishness. He will not lower him self into that. And he knows what he has to do.

            Kagome didn't know what to say. Her mind was in complete chaos. In her heart, she knows that it wasn't the truth. But, why would this man lie to her? She can feel the heat that was coming from this strange but beautiful being in front of her, and she can't help but succumb to its wonderful sensation. Her head is aching for some reason and this warmth she's feeling helps her in forgetting it. She slowly detaches herself to the man that was embracing her so that she could look at him in the eye. She didn't know why but she wanted to see those golden orbs. Those orbs that she knows will give away the truth cause it only held honesty in its depths. Why she knew that? She can't tell.

            The Lord of the Western Lands felt the miko shift in his embrace. He has to do it now, before any more damage can be done. He raises his left hand and positioned it on the point at the neck of the girl, and with reluctance pushes it. Immediately, Kagome go limp in the Lord's arms. Sesshoumaru, gently lower her on the bed and kiss her softly on the cheek. He has to hurry. He still needs to prepare the potion that will make the girl forget this meeting. He knew that Kagome would still not remember anything about her past. He is going to make the potion so that she will not remember him saying that she is his fiancée. At least, when she wakes up, he will be ready to answer her questions. Pushing the feeling of reluctance away from his mind, he continues his trek to his private chambers where he will execute his plan.

============================================================

= = = = = = = = =  = = = = = == = = = = =  = = = = = = =

            "Inuyasha, aren't we going to find Kagome? She's gone for days. What if something happened to her?"

            Shippo asked the hanyou for the hundredth time. He, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kikiyo (much to his disdain) was huddled in a campfire near the village. He knew the reason why his mama was gone. It's because of Kikiyo. He can't understand why Inuyasha would choose his dead priestess lover instead of his more alive Kagome.

            ' And he now smell like dead corpse too. ' Shippo thought to him self.

            "I told you Shippo, Kagome goes back to her own time so stop bothering me!" Inuyasha shouted to Shippo who immediately seek the protection of Sango's arms.

            "Don't shout at him Inuyasha. He just misses Kagome. And so are we." Sango said while cuddling the now sobbing kitsune. "If Kagome goes back to her time, I'm sure she will tell us but she didn't. We were just worried for her safety." Added Sango.

            "I know my reincarnation was fine. If she's in harms' way, I would have felt it because my soul was connected to hers'." Whispered Kikiyo who was watching the scene closely. She knows that the two humans and the kitsune would want Kagome instead of her in their midst. This saddens her but she can't just give up Inuyasha. She loves the hanyou too much, and she knows her reincarnation does too. She will not give up Inuyasha to her reincarnation, dead or alive. Although she already discarded the idea to drag Inuyasha to hell, she still felt hatred for him, just not that much. He was not the one who killed her. Naraku's the one. Her soul will not rest until that sorry excuse for a hanyou is eliminated completely.

            Sango and Miroku regarded the words of the dead priestess. They knew she was right but they can't help but felt remorse towards her for taking the place of their friend in their group. They knew Kagome left because of her.

            "Perhaps, Lady Kikiyo was right. Wes should not worry over Kagome. She's a big girl and she knows how to take care of herself." Miroku said with finality in his words ending the discussion.

            The group finally settled and decided to sleep to gain their strength for another extreme shard hunting tomorrow, setting aside their own thoughts to their selves.

==================================================

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!! Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" a loud childish voice of a small girl echoed along the halls causing the Lord to wince, although amusement is vaguely visible in his golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru turned around just in time for the girl to clutch on his hakama and hug his left leg. A small, green toad followed the wake of the small girl visibly panting and cursing words under his breath. When the toad reach Sesshoumaru, it bowed deeply and utter, "My Lord…" Sesshoumaru nod in acknowledgement and then turned his attention to the little girl who in that time already detached herself on the Lords' person and was now standing in front of him with that big smile plastered on her face.

"Rin, are you finish studying your lessons already?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!!! Ayu taught me a lot of wonderful things!!! And you know what? She said that I was doing really well. Isn't that great Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Good. You can now go back into your room or play in the garden but that is unless Yuta is with you. Is that clear?"

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!!! I'll be going now!!! Ja!" The enthusiastic Rin wave a hand before running off to the same way she came.

"Jaken, watch her." Sesshoumaru's cold voice commanded the toad.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!" answered Jaken before following the now already gone figure of Rin.

She's growing day by day. Must set off to work the last thought of the youkai Lord before once again continue his trek to his chamber.

===================================================

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Kikiyo…" whispered Inuyasha to the dead priestess who was currently surrounded by her creatures.

"Inuyasha…" answered the miko while turning to look at her hanyou lover.

"Don't mind them Kikiyo. They just miss Kagome." Reassured Inuyasha to Kikiyo. He knows that was the thing that was plaguing his lovers' mind. He understands her. He chose her over Kagome because that was his heart was telling him to do. He also loves Kagome, but not the kind of love he has for Kikiyo. She sees Kagome as a friend, someone who was always there for him. She brightened his day with just a single smile, but that was it. He has no romantic feelings for her, the way she has for him. He had no intentions on hurting Kagome but there's nothing he could do to lessen the pain she felt. His heart still belongs solely to Kikiyo. Even though she, in the past, tried to kill him, he can't forget her. He loves her and he will do anything to be with her always and for eternity.

"Thank you for your concern Inuyasha. I understand them perfectly. I knew I couldn't do anything about it. My reincarnation was just too good to be true. She was a very caring person. From what I observe, she was really different from me. When I was still alive, I detached myself away from people, building a barrier around myself. I know I can never be truly happy, be a normal person. The weight of the responsibility laid in my shoulders was just too much to bear. And then, I met you…" Kikiyo voice while closing the gap between her and the hanyou.

Inuyasha fix his golden eyes on Kikiyo's brown ones'. Those eyes which captured his heart the first time he laid eyes on it. And even now, although the once bright luster in it was gone, he can't help but still be drawn on it. He scoots closer to the miko until their chests were now touching. Kikiyo raised her hands and gently caress the face of the half demon she fell in love with. Inuyasha on the other hand place his arms around the girl making her lean on him, her face in the crook of his neck. They stood there, holding each other, making up with the lost times.

"I love you Inuyasha…" Mouthed Kikiyo.

"And I love you too." Whispered Inuyasha.

He detaches himself a little with the miko, cupped her face with his hands and kisses her, for the first time after so many years. The light of the moon giving the couple a celestial glow and the gentle song of the wind blew soothing their souls.

===============================================

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The soft caress of the breeze felt extremely wonderful to her face. Everything around her look ethereal and magical untouched by the humans and demons alike. She trained her gaze to the crescent moon, loving the way it look so beautiful hanging in the thick blackness of the midnight sky. Stars of different sizes and glow decorated the moons' surroundings. Another breeze swept by accompanied by a mellow voice of a man. Kagome swept her eyes around her trying to find the source of the familiar voice. She felt drawn in it, like a moth to the fire. The warm feeling of belonging blossomed in her chest, in the very depths of her heart. Who could that be? A figure clad in white and navy appeared in her line of vision but the enormous trees of the forest surrounded it. The figure has a long silver hair that shimmered and sparkled under the pale glow of the moon and being blown by the breeze but amazingly it still kept its immaculate form. She marveled at the golden orbs that adorned the person's face, undoubtedly its eyes. Those orbs which was looking at her in an odd way awaken feelings in her heart. A sense of something her mind cannot comprehend push fort in the very inner part of her soul. She knew that person. Those features are familiar with her, though she can't quiet place to whom it belongs. Kagome willed herself to move forward, intent on reaching that creature that makes her mind fog with emotions and different images flash before her eyes. Tears started to flow from her cinnamon orbs but she was oblivious to it. Her goal was to reach that person, something inside her wanted to touch that creature, hold his hand in hers and feel his strong arms around her lithe form. She reaches out her hands, silently asking the person to take it. But the person very slowly disappeared, she heard him called her name. Her name. How did she know it was her name he was calling? Soon, the man vanishes, the echo of his last words ringing around her. Why? It hurts. Her heart, she feels, was about to burst. The echoes grew much louder and she covers her ears to block it. "Stop!!" Kagome shouted but the echo grew much louder. Different colors explode before her eyes and then suddenly, everything stops. The colors vanished and all that was left was complete darkness.  Cold. It was too cold for her. Why was everything so unfamiliar to her? Pictures formed in her mind but it instantly vanish before she can actually sees it. Everything was slowly fading; she tried to physically grasp it for she felt that if she lost it everything would be gone. A frustrated cry escapes her lips. When she was about to reach a small part of it, everything turned black. And that was the last thing Kagome Higurashi remembered before slowly opening her eyes…

======================================================

= = = = == =  = == = = = = == = = = = =  = = = =

A loud, evil chuckle was heard all over the castle. Naraku gazed at the mirror his creature Kanna was holding. His mind was full of evil ideas unveiling it self on him. This was the break he was looking for. Now that the shard-hunting group was feeling at peace and the powerful miko they are traveling with was gone, he can execute his plans smoothly. So what if the dead priestess Kikiyo was with them. Her power was weak to defeat him. He will succeed. He will kill them and get the shards they held, used it to make him powerful. The fates are now in his side. He will win this battle without difficulty. Now, all he has to do was wait for the perfect timing, the way a snake wait for his prey…this will really prove interesting.

=====================================================

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The light pouring from the lace curtains covered windows on Kagome's room tickled the flesh in the girls' face. She slowly opened her eyes and blinks the remaining remnants of sleep from her eyes. Once her vision was completely cleared, she decided to sit up to be able to look at her surroundings. While sitting up, a certain pair of golden eyes followed her every movement, concern visible in its depths. Kagome felt it and turned to look at the person sitting at the left side of her bed. The two persons' eyes met and something electric run down on their spine.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru whispered before closing the gap between him and the girl…

================

======

=====================

Sakura Tenvaiga – eo!! My very wonderful reviewer! I greatly apologize for the long period of time it takes me to update. I was just really busy and feeling sick to my stomach lately. My huge writer's block also was a hindrance. I hope you didn't completely abandoned me…hehehehe…well, hope you like this chapter. Ja!

JadeKawaii – I think it's my fault…hehehehe…thanks for reviewing!!! Sugoi!

Princess Krystal01 – there's Rin-chan for you! I was going to put her in the other chapters for she's going to play a part in Kago's life in the castle. Thanks for reviewing.

Bad-girl4 – I feel terrible!!! Sorry for taking me so long to update…thanks for reviewing and you're one of my favorite reviewers!!! Arigato!!!

Sessy-angel – okay…so I mess up with the last chapter and I'm trying to redo what I did. Hehehhe… you see, the reason why I'm taking so long to update is because I'm trying to think of a way how to revised this story. Sorry if your waiting to see how sesshou will handle the fiancée thingy… but this story is going for the better (hopefully) so please keep on reading.

KitOokami Senji – thank you for the info!!! And thank you very much for reviewing. About the spaces, well, can we talk about that later? Hehehehe…

Demonswty – your so compassionate to this little one… thank you very much!!

Ancient silverback – sorry!!! Please forgive me! I don't want to die with a death glare. I get so much of that from my … hehehhe… !

Mystic Hanyou – thank you very much for your wonderful suggestions. Hope this chapter is a bit good than the last. "

Angelic92 – oh my god!! thank you very much!!

Ra – my great reviewer, you make my heart soar!

Ender Wiggin190 – thank you!!! Is 5 the highest? Just asking…(--;)

=============================================

= = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = =

thank you very much everyone!!! I love you so much!!! Make me happy and review!! Please!!!

"

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But this I tell you, when I get older and earn a lot of money, I will buy him…hehehehehehe… being wheeled towards mental hospital


	8. Starting Point

Life's Like This  
  
Chapter 8: Starting Point  
  
The wind howled in response upon the silent cry the woman elicited. The soft curls of her silvery blue hair dance wildly along the breeze. The place was erringly quite, like a graveyard, saved by the words that came forth from the lips of the demon. The words she spoke are that of an old chant, barely recognizable since the ones who created it were slaughtered centuries ago. A black mist surrounds her, the sky grew darker and thunder zooms from it. The demon continued on her chant and on the last word shouted a silent plea, a plea for the powers of the devil himself to be unleashed, to destroy and kill, to taste blood on it's lips and then everything was gone.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Kagome, how are you feeling?" Sesshoumaru asked with a hint of concern on the confused woman who was on sprawled on the bed staring at him.  
  
"Why are you in a woman's room?" The soft remark could have made Sesshoumaru angry if not surprised.  
  
This woman is really strange, saying such things.   
  
"I was waiting for you to wake up." The Lord answered while standing a few meters away from the bed's edge.  
  
"Why would you do such a thing? As far as I can observe in your features, someone like you will not willingly wait for a person like me to wake up. That is, if you have an intention in mind." Kagome answered at the same time sitting on her bed facing the demon.  
  
"The long sleep must have done something to your self-preservation instincts. Don't you know who the person in front of you is? I could easily kill you for such a rude way of speaking." Sesshoumaru visibly growl on the girl who dare say such things.  
  
In love or not, I will not stand here just to be insulted.   
  
"Yes, you are right. I do not know who you are. And I wish to know. I also want to know why I'm here, who I am, and who I am to you." Kagome uttered with a bored expression in her features.  
  
"Then, by all means, kindly shut up your mouth for the time being so that I can explain the happenings of the past days." Sesshoumaru answered, sitting on the chair that is with the table near the bed. It is golden on color, complementing the color of the rest of the room, the carvings on its armrests where of sakura petals being blowed by the wind. With a barely audible sigh, he laid the story on the attentive miko, the one that he rehearsed on his mind while watching over the human in the wee hours of the morning.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Sango, can I talk to you for a second?" Miroku asked after they finished setting their camp in the middle of the forest. It almost takes them the whole night for Inuyasha to let them stop so that they can take their rest. If not for Kikiyo who also insisted to Inuyasha their plea, they would have trek the mountain forest until they reach the next village. As the day pass, the humans and the kitsune slowly adopted the presence of the dead priestess. She was a great help for them whenever they battled a demon. But it doesn't mean that they already accepted the fact that Kikiyo is trying to take the place of Kagome. Kagome would always be the first one in their hearts.  
  
"What do you want Miroku?" Sango asked after giving a pat to Shippo's head that was currently asleep.  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk about our wedding." The monk replied while sitting under a tree not far away. Kikiyo and Inuyasha left a few hours ago with Inuyasha mumbling about "talking" and "privacy".  
  
"I see. You know we can't do it now." Sango answered with a bit of sadness in her voice.  
  
"I know. With Kagome-san missing and Naraku's still in the loose, marriage is nearly impossible. But I do hope that no matter what happened, you will not changed your mind, cause I will never do." Miroku said.  
  
"Of course. No matter how long it takes, my love for you will always wait..." the truthful answer of the demon exterminator.  
  
"I'm glad." Miroku smiled.  
  
================================================= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"...and that's what you're here." Sesshoumaru stated. It took him about an hour to explain the whole story to the girl. He told her the whole truth, everything from him seeing her in the well until the last thing before she fell sick. He didn't say anything about the potion he gives her though. There is no reason to complicate the matter anymore.  
  
Kagome absorbed everything the demon in front of her told her. She believes him even though she can't remember who he is. There is something inside her that is saying that this Sesshoumaru can be trusted and that he will never lie to her.  
  
"Thank you for telling me. Although I can't remember anything, I think I understand. I don't want to impose more on your hospitality but I hope you would understand my situation. I still need to stay here in your castle perhaps until I'm strong enough to look for my friends. If that is ok with you, Sesshoumaru." Kagome told Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I understand. I'll be going now. My servants will come to serve you. Just ask them what you need." Sesshoumaru answered, deep inside him happiness swell.  
  
Kagome nod and mumble a thanks. Both of them glad for different reasons.  
  
They didn't know the consequences of their actions, but they'll found out soon. Very soon...


	9. hey yo!

**Hi guys!! Sorry for the long, long delay!!!! I promised ill come up with something soon!! I hope you will understand!! Domo Arigato Gozaimashita!**

****

**- getbackers136**


	10. Confusing Conversations

Life's Like This

Chapter 9:

Disclaimer: Okay! I know, I know! I don't own anything ok? I don't own Inuyasha! No suing!?

**"Sesshoumaru…",** the wind howled on Sesshoumaru's ears. Everything is black and he can't feel anything. Sesshoumaru turned his head to where he could hear the words more but it feels as if it's all over the place. He immediately touches the place where his swords are but to his great surprise it wasn't there. He started to walk but the wind kept him from doing so. Suddenly, ropes started forming out of nowhere. Sesshoumaru tried to touch the ropes which are the only thing he could see in the pitch black darkness but when he was about to touch it, it disappeared.

"What the hell is happening here?!", Sesshumaru shouted.

**"You don't need to shout my love…"** Sesshoumaru was surprised to see a beautiful woman, white skin glowing softly because of an inner light, her bluish hair waving as if blown by a breeze, her eyes a deep gold piercing through the darkness.

**"Sesshoumaru, at long last…I've found you…I've waited for so long. I love you."** the woman said while walking towards Sesshoumaru, hands posed to embrace him.

"I do not know you", Sesshoumaru said taking hold of the woman's hands. The woman withdraws her hands and with voice laced with anguish and eyes turning blood red, she said to Sesshoumaru,

**"So you have forgotten me. Me?!! The one you promised to love forever?! Is it because of that miko? Is she the one who replaced me in your heart?! You promised?!! Oh God, you promised…No, I will not let you. YOU ARE MINE! She shall die. I will take her to a place where you will never find her and you will be with me, FOREVER!" **After saying those words, the woman vanished before Sesshoumaru could utter a word.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome is ready and waiting…" Sesshoumaru opened his eyes after replaying the dream he had last night. He doesn't know what it meant but decided to think about it some other time. There are more important issues to consider. He immediately went to the room where Kagome is waiting.

* * *

"For a demon of great status, making a woman wait is unconformable." Kagome's eyes pierced through Sesshoumaru's, making him falter for a moment, before taking a sit in a chair opposite that of the woman. He ignored the previous insult and instead opens the topic for their late night discussion.

"I've heard from my soldiers that you're friends are on their way to my castle."

"My friends?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He stood up and walk to the nearest window, watching the starless night. He felt Kagome stood up and slowly walk towards him. He was surprised when the girl touches his shoulder and said,

"I can't remember anything about me. I don't know you and yet, I can feel I am safe when I am with you. Before anything else happens, I wanted you to know that I will always be grateful to you for helping me at this moment in my life."

With that said, Kagome went back to her quarters, leaving Sesshoumaru in the room.

**owari**

* * *

ok, i know it sucks..and its supposed to be long due..yeah,,i suck ok? 


End file.
